The New Student
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: A new student is coming to Domino high with Yugi and co. She has a secret,but she doesn't tell until something bad happens,what do you think she'll feel about what happens?May contain Yaoi.Haven't decided yet. ;;;
1. The New Student

Chapter One: The New Student  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In Domino City a group of kids by the names of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Marik and Duke were in school having lunch.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug'.  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, Joey?"  
  
Joey: "Well, now that everything is back to normal, do you wanna have a friendly duel right now?"  
  
Bakura: "I think having a friendly duel would be fun!" *smiles*  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, I think we should all have a little fun and relax."  
  
Everybody: *nods*  
  
Joey and Yugi dueled until the school bell rang. They threw what was left of their lunch in the trashcan and prepared for their classes. ~~~~~  
After a several boring hours of class, they were finally in their last class, homeroom. Their teacher had to tell them something important the moment everybody was seated in their seats.  
  
Teacher: "We will be having a new student in our class tomorrow morning." *smiles at the students*  
  
Everybody was excited.  
  
The very next morning, everybody came to class early so that they wouldn't miss the chance to meet the new student. Everybody was predicting what the new student would be like.  
  
When the teacher walked in, everybody became quite. Behind the teacher was a girl with alice blue hair; she had light blonde hair on the sides. She had brown eyes and wore golden earrings.  
Everybody was whispering about her.  
  
Teacher: "Okay now, quite down, students." *she motioned to the class* "Let me introduce her to you. Her name is Sakura Riddle. Now be nice to her. Where should we seat her now? Hmm.Perhaps beside Bakura." *she points toward the direction to the boy with the white hair*  
  
Sakura sat down in her seat next to Bakura and took off her backpack.  
  
Bakura stared at her for a moment, until she looked back at him. He smiled at her and she returned the smile with a sweet innocence and looked back at the teacher. ~~~~~  
When the bell rang, everybody was talking about the new student.  
  
Yugi and co. bumped in to Sakura on the way to their next class. Fortunately, she was going to the same classroom.  
  
Bakura: Hi again.  
  
Sakura: Oh, hi, it's you. * smiles *  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Téa, Marik and Duke said: Hello!  
  
After greeting each other, they went to class. History was boring, as usual, but before they knew it, the recess bell rang.  
  
Yugi and co. decided to make friends with Sakura.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
How did you like that? Great?Good?Ok?Bad?Terrible?  
  
Please R&R me,please tell me what you think about my first chapter. ^^ 


	2. Cleaning Time!

Chapter Two: Cleaning Time!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
At recess Sakura was sitting on a bench, looking at the soccer field. When Yugi and co. finally found her, they either sat next to her on the bench or stood nearby, since there wasn't enough room for 8 people on the bench.  
  
Marik: "Hi!"  
  
Jeoy: "So you like soccer eh?"  
  
Sakura: "Hi and ya I like soccer."  
  
Yugi: "So how do you like this school so far?"  
  
Sakura: "Um.it's nice, really friendly here."  
  
Téa: "Are you from here?"  
  
Sakura: "No, I just moved here 3 days ago. My house is pretty much a big mess."  
  
Yugi whispers to the others *  
  
Yugi: "Um.if you want, we can help you with your cleaning."  
  
Sakura: "Um.are you sure? It'll take a really long time."  
  
Joey: "Ya, we're sure."  
  
Sakura: "Oh thanks." * looks happy * I can really use some help.  
  
The bell rang and they got ready for class as usual. In the eyes of Yugi and his friends, time fly by faster that usual after recess since they had made a new friend. School ended before they knew it.  
  
They followed Sakura to her house. She opened the door and let her new friends in to the house.  
  
Yugi: "Okay, lets get started."  
  
Everybody else: "Ya!"  
  
Everything was fine until Yugi found a box full of Egyptian books.  
  
Yugi: "Um... Sakura, where did you live before you moved here?"  
  
Sakura: "I lived in England. Why?"  
  
Yugi: "Oh it's just that I thought you were from Egypt since you have so many Egyptian books."  
  
Sakura: "Oh." * hesitates * "I'm just interested in Egypt, that's all."  
  
Yugi: "Oh, ok."  
  
Yami: //Do you think we can trust her?// (speaking through their link)  
  
Yugi: //Ya, I think we can, but I'm not sure.//  
  
Yami: //Ok, lets see how things go.//  
  
Marik found some boxes of ancient Egpytian books that interested him. He started reading them, but before he knew it someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Marik: "Huh? Oh it's you, Bakura. What is it?"  
  
Bakura: "What are you reading?"  
  
Marik: "Oh, just an ancient Egyptian book from this box." * points to the box with the ancient Egyptian books in it * "The box is filled with those books."  
  
Bakura: * Takes a look at one of the books *  
  
It was written in a funny language that Bakura didn't understand.  
  
Yami Bakura: //It's written in hieroglyphics// (through their link)  
  
Bakura: //Really!// * looking surprised *  
  
Yami Bakura: // Ya, I'm positive.//  
  
Bakura: //How do you know?//  
  
Yami Bakura: //You imbecile. You forgot I'm from ancient Egypt?!?!//  
  
Bakura: // Oh..Uh.Ya, I forgot ^_^; //  
  
After a while the others were relieved that they were finally finished cleaning up.  
  
Sakura: "Thanks for helping. I really appreciate your help. I can make you some snacks before you leave, if you like." * smiles *  
  
Everybody else: "Sure!"  
  
Sakura walked in the kitchen, opened a drawer, and took some cups and a large plate. She opened another drawer and took out a box of cookies. Then she opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. She poured it into eight cups and put the cups on the plate. She carried the cups of milk and the box of cookies to the living room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
I hope you liked that. So what do u think will happen? Please R&R ^^ 


	3. Suspicions and Trust

Hi again ^^  
  
Sorry my chapters take so long.  
  
//..// means talking to their millennium spirits in their link.  
  
*...* It means an action or something like that ^^;;  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Chapter Three: Suspicions and Trust  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
When she got to the living room, she saw Joey and Tristan dueling and the others watching them around the table. She puts the milk and cookies on the other table.* Yugi walks to the table with the milk and cookies *  
  
Yugi: "Oh wow! You even poured milk for us. Thanks!"  
  
Sakura: * smiles * "You're welcome."  
  
Bakura: "Hey guys why don't we have some cookies and milk while we watch them duel?"  
  
Téa, Duke, Marik: "Ya, sure, great idea!"  
  
Joey: "Hey leave some cookies for me."  
  
Tristan: "Me too!"  
  
Everybody except Joey and Tristan were running for cookies and milk. While running they made a lot of dust. When the dust finally settled, all the cookies were gone; only 2 cups of milk were left on the table and an empty box and a large plate.  
  
When Joey and Tristan finally finished their duel, they went to the table and took the cup of milk. When they put their hands in the box, they noticed that it was empty.  
  
Joey: "Heh, what gives! Who ate all the cookies? I want some! I want some! No fair! Me want! Me want! ME WANT!" * starts acting like a baby *  
  
Sakura: * sweatdrop* "Um. maybe I can check if I have anymore cookies left in the kitchen."  
  
Bakura and Marik: "Maybe we can help you."  
  
Sakura: "Ok, if you want." * smiles *  
  
When Marik, Bakura and Sakura got to the kitchen.  
  
Yami Bakura: //Something is not right about her.//  
  
Bakura: //She seems nice enough.//  
  
Yami Bakura: //You idiot, she could always be pretending, let me take over now.//  
  
Bakura: //Um ok. Just don't do anything stupid, or anything like that.//  
  
Yami Bakura: //Am I likely to do something like that?//  
  
Bakura: //Well, yes.//  
  
Yami Bakura: //*mutters* Oh just let me take over, baka.//  
  
Bakura: //Hmph * pouts * whatever.// * millennium ring shines *  
  
Meanwhile Marik and Yugi were having the same conversation with their yamis.  
  
The yamis took over their hikari's body.  
  
Yami Marik: "Sakura, can we talk?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Ya, ditto"  
  
Sakura: * looks confused * "Uh.. ok."  
  
The 3 of them sat down around the dining table.  
  
Sakura: "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Yami Marik: "Do you know what this is?" * takes out millennium rod *  
  
Sakura: "Um.no."  
  
Yami Bakura: "What about this?" * takes out millennium ring *  
  
Sakura: * thinks * Nope. Why are you asking? Am I suppose to know?"  
  
Yami Bakura: " ..Uh depends."  
  
Sakura: "Uh... Ok.." * looks confused * "Well I better tell Joey and Tristan that there's no cookies left."  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami Marik: "Ok."  
  
When Sakura left the kitchen, Bakura and Marik took over their bodies again with a flash of light. They followed her out of the kitchen.  
  
Sakura: "Um Joey, Tristan, they're no more cookies left in the kitchen, sorry."  
  
Joey: "What! Nooooooo! You can't be serious! * starts banging his head on the wall *  
  
Everybody else: * sweatdrops *  
  
Téa: "Uh.. calm down Joey, they're just cookies." * Joey stops banging his head on the wall *  
  
Joey: "Just cookies! I love eating cookies! And now there are no more left! Nooooooo! This can't be happening to me!!!! WHY ME!!!" * starts to bang his head on the wall again *  
  
Tristan: "Um, oh well."  
  
Joey: "How. ouch!. you. ouch!. just. ouch!.say.ouch!.oh.ouch!.well.ouch!.they're. ouch!. my.ouch!.favourite. ouch!. junk. ouch!. food. ouch!"  
  
Tristan, Yugi and Duke pull Joey away from the wall  
  
Joey: "Hey! Let me go!"  
  
"Strange people." thought Sakura.  
  
After calming Joey down, everybody said good-bye to each other and left. When Sakura closed the door, she....  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
^^ I'm leaving a cliffhanger for you to think about, what's going to happen next.  
  
And special thanks to my friend Eva for giving me advice for this chapter and the chapter coming up.^^  
  
I hope you like this chapter ^^.  
  
Please review. Ja ne! ^_~ 


	4. A New Spirit?

Chapter Four: A New Spirit?  
  
Hi! Sorry I haven't updated.   
Before we get started with the story, I have a special thanks to John D. Story for proofreading my story and making it better. Yay John! ^^ *starts clapping*  
  
This chapter may contain Téa bashing.  
  
Ryou=Bakura; Bakura=Yami Bakura; Malik=Marik; Yami Marik-Marik; Yami=Yami Yugi  
  
Mental links:  
  
Ryou // // Bakura \\ \\ Yami ( ) Yugi (( )) Marik [ ] Malik [[ ]]  
  
thoughts ' ' action/event * * talking " " Scene or time change ~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Now on with the story .  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
... She took out a key from her pocket, and then she opened a drawer in the living room. She took out something golden. It contained a minuscule puzzle, a petite ring, and a tiny rod, all inside a larger ring of which the three items fit perfectly. On top, there was a little loop with a string tied to it. She fastened the string about her neck. The object shines.  
  
Sakura: *grins* "I wonder if those two idiots really believed me. *chuckles* Now, let's have some fun!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The next morning...  
  
Yugi was late for school. He ran as fast as he could to school. When he rounded a corner, he saw police cars surrounding a house. He stood there for a while until he remembered that he was late for school. He got to school just in time, before the bell rang.  
  
Joey: "Hey Yug'! What took ya so long?"  
  
Yugi: "I saw lots of police cars near my house. They were just around the corner. I wonder what had happened."  
  
Joey: "Police cars? Hmm I wonder why they're there, too."  
  
Yugi: "Do you wanna go check it out with me?"  
  
Joey: "Sure Yug'."  
  
Téa: "Be quiet guys. The teacher is coming."  
  
The class became quiet when the teacher came in.  
  
Teacher: "Good morning, class!"  
  
Students: "Good morning, Mrs. Kamysu."  
  
Mrs.Kamysu: "Class, please take out your math book and turn to page 184."  
  
The students rustled to get their books.  
  
Yugi: *sigh* 'School is so boring. Always the same thing, every weekday.' Another sigh escaped his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
After math class...  
  
The students walked out of class and prepare for there next one. Yugi and co. were talking about an the new movie that they wanted to watch that weekend. They decided that they wanted to get to know the new student, Sakura, better, who had just bumped into them. Sakura accidentally dropped her books on the floor.  
  
Sakura: "Oops! Sorry!" *kneels down to pick up the books*  
  
Ryou: *kneels down and helps Sakura pick up her books*  
  
Sakura: *looks up* "Oh it's you guys." *smiles* "Thanks um, Ryou ... is that your first name?"  
  
Ryou: "Yup that's my first name." ^^  
  
Yugi: "Hey, um Sakura, do you want to come to the movies with us this weekend?"  
  
Sakura: "Oh, that'll be great." ^^  
  
Yugi and co. walked off after they said their good-byes. They walked to their history class. After school they saw Sakura slowly walking home. They walked up to her and they talked until they all went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Yugi and Joey walked to where Yugi had seen the police cars. When they arrived, they noticed that the police cars were still present. Yugi and Joey walked to the police cars.  
  
Police: "What are you kids doing here? Please go home; it's not safe here." Joey: "Why's that?" Police woman: "Because the furniture in the house is flying everywhere, hitting everything or everyone that enters the house. The owner of the house got hit on the head and is now unconscious in the house. We couldn't get in without getting hit, so we're now trying to drag her out with a rope that is now hooked to her shirt." Yugi and Joey: "Oh."  
  
After that, Yugi and Joey left the area. They started talking about the flying furniture.  
  
Joey: "Hey Yugi, what do you think caused the furniture to fly?"  
  
Yugi: "I don't know, Joey. Maybe I should ask Yami."  
  
Joey: "Good idea, Yugi."  
  
Yugi: ((Hey, Yami!))  
  
Yami: (Hi, aibou.)  
  
Yugi: ((Yami, I have a question.))  
  
Yami: (Ask away.)  
  
Yugi: ((Have you seen flying furniture before?))  
  
Yami: (Hmm... *thinks* It sounds quite familiar; maybe when I was pharaoh in Egypt.)  
  
Yugi: ((Oh. Do you know who can do this?))  
  
Yami: (Um...I think it was a very close friend or relative, I don't remember.)  
  
Yugi: ((Oh, ok.))  
  
Yami: (Is that all, aibou?)  
  
Yugi: ((Yup. Talk to you later, Yami. )*snaps back to reality*  
  
Joey: *notices* "So what did he say?"  
  
Yugi: "He said that back in Egypt, when he was pharaoh, he had a very close friend or relative that can do that flying furniture thing."  
  
Joey: "Oh. Well we better get back home before dark."  
  
Yugi: "Yeah."  
  
Joey: "Bye Yug'."  
  
Yugi: "Bye Joey."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
In the evening...  
  
In the Kame Game shop, Yami, Yugi, and his grandpa were watching the news. "Hi, I'm reporter Fanny. As you can see the polices are trying to get the furniture to stop flying, but whenever they attempt to get close to the house, the furniture tries to hit them. So far, 5 people were sent to the hospital. A girl and her little brother are trapped in the house, unconscious. We're not sure if they're still alive. And please don't get near the area." In the background, a chair came flying out of the house and crashed into a tree.  
  
Grandpa: "Oh dear, what do you think happened there?"  
  
Yugi: "I don't know. Joey and I checked it out earlier."  
  
Grandpa: "Ah, so that's why you came home late."  
  
Yugi: *grins* "Ya, I guess to nose around. Heh!"  
  
Yami Yuugi to himself: "That magic aura felt so familiar when we were there. Who could it be? Only if I haven't forgotten my memories. Arg!"  
  
Yugi: "Hey Yami? What are you thinking about?"  
  
Yami: "I'm just thinking about the strange events that's happening in that house."  
  
Yugi: "Oh, well don't think so hard."  
  
Yami: "Ok."  
  
Yami to himself: *sigh* "This is getting me nowhere. Maybe I should sleep, and then think more about it in the morning."  
  
Yami: "Yugi, I'm going back to my puzzle. Good night Yugi, Grandpa." (A.N. People will also call Grandpa,... well Grandpa. ^^) *Yami Yuugi goes back inside the puzzle.*  
  
Yami no Yuugi couldn't get any sleep for what seemed to him hours. He couldn't remove the familiar notion in his mind that he knew who it was in Egypt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The next morning, in Ryou's house...  
  
Things were quiet until the alarm clock went off. Ryou mumbled something and turned the alarm clock off. Then, he went back to sleep. Bakura came out of the ring with a frown on his face. Bakura poked Ryou' sides. Ryou didn't move.  
  
Bakura: "Ryou, wake up."  
  
Ryou: "A few more minutes, father."  
  
Bakura: "RYOU, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou was so surprised that he fell off the bed. Rubbing his head, he got up. "Ok, ok, I'm up! You didn't have to yell."  
  
Bakura: "Well, you wouldn't wake up the first time I called you."  
  
Ryou: "Oh. *blushes* Heh.... Oops?"  
  
Bakura's P.O.V.  
  
I shook my head. What a baka. But an innocent and sweet baka that is. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I sensed a powerful aura around the area.It was strange and familiar. I looked out the window, but saw nothing. I dismissed it and went downstairs to see what Ryou was doing. When I looked he was packing up for school. I was staring at him for a while. Then he looked up from his packing and saw me look at him. I quickly turned away and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
I heard Ryou closed the door in the kitchen. I shrugged and went back to my search for food. I made myself a sandwich. I walked out of the kitchen to the living room and jumped on the couch. I turned on the TV and began to browse the channels. After I got bored of browsing, since there was nothing to watch I decided to go outside and take a walk in the park or something.  
  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
  
I walked to school and met Yugi, Malik, Tristan, Joey and Duke there. I wondered where's Téa, it's not like I like her but it's just strange that she's not there with the group. So I decided to ask them. "Hey guys, do you know where Téa is?"  
  
End of Ryou's P.O.V.  
  
Duke: "I don't know. Why? I thought you didn't like her that much. You hardly even talk to her."  
  
Ryou shrugged. Ryou: "I don't know, it just seems weird since she's always hanging around with us."  
  
Dristan: *nods* I know. But it doesn't really matter."  
  
Joey: "Maybe she's sick or somethin'."  
  
After 5 minutes the group saw Téa running toward Yugi and co. , panting.  
  
Téa: "Sorry I'm late guys. My mom's friend needed help and you know how important friendship is, so I helped out."  
  
Yugi: "Oh."  
  
Téa: "Oh, hi Yugi-koi." *bends down a bit and kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Yugi: *looks sick* "Uh, Téa? Please don't do that."  
  
Téa: "Aww, why Yugi-koi."  
  
Yugi: "And don't call me Yugi-koi. Yugi is fine."  
  
Téa: *looks disappointed* "Why not?"  
  
Yugi: "Well...first of all my formal name is Yugi. And second of all I'm not your koi."  
  
Téa: *looks like she was about to cry* "Y-you don't? W-why?"  
  
Yugi: "Well, because I don't love you that way. Sorry Téa."  
  
Téa: "You're so hurtful Yugi."  
  
Téa ran off with tears in her eyes. Yugi and co. watched her leave. They all let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Duke: "Well, that was a bit weird."  
  
Tristan: "You said it."  
  
Then the school bell rang and they all went to their classes without Téa.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
How was that? I hope it's a bit longer than the last three. Please click the little purple button and review. ^^  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
koi-lover  
  
aibou-partner  
  
kame-turtle  
  
Please tell me if I get any of the Japanese translations wrong. I'll change it as soon as possible. 


	5. Absences and the Movies

Chapter Five: Absence and the Movies  
  
Hi again everybody! ^^ Hope you're enjoying my story so far. I hope it's not too bad since this is my first fic.  
  
Millennium Item holders:  
  
*Millennium Ring: Ryou Bakura  
  
*Millennium Eye: Ryou Bakura  
  
*Millennium Rod: Malik Ishtar  
  
*Millennium Puzzle: Yugi Moto  
  
*Millennium Tauk/Necklace: Ishizu Ishtar  
  
*Millennium Scale: Shadi  
  
*Millennium Ark/Key: Shadi  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
When Yugi and co. got to class, they saw that Sakura and Téa weren't in class. They were wondering where theySakura and Téa were. Téa was probably still crying somewhere. But Sakura... well, they figured that she was sick. At recess, they were playing soccer. At lunch they wherelunch, they were eating under the big oak tree in the playground. When it was home time,time to go home, they still haven'tdidn't seen Téa around. They were getting kind of slightly worry.worried. But everybody just thought she went home and would come back to school tomorrow. So everybody said their good- byes and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sakura was at home but notshe wasn't sick. She was pacing around the living room, with thea gold item hanging from her neck. Then she got an idea. "Hmm...Igothad an idea."Hmm.I have an idea. She said to herself, "Hmm... I think a little bit more fun won't hurt. "hurt." And with a grin, she walked out of the house.  
  
She walked in to a dark alley. Then Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
At Yugi's house.  
  
Yugi was talking with Yami in his bedroom. Then Yami felt that strange and familiar magic again.  
  
Yami: "Yugi. I think whoever's doing the strange events lately. I-I think whoever it is, is using his or her magic again."I think whoever is doing the strange events that has been happening lately,it doing it again.I think he or she is using a magic long forgotten.  
  
Yugi: "Hmm...What can we do? I don't think there's a way to stop him or her if we don't know who is doing it otit... nor where to find this person. "person."  
  
Yami: "Yes. That's true. But we can't just sit here and wait, while this person creates destruction."creates chaos"  
  
Yugi: "I know, but what can we do?"  
  
Yami: "I don't know, aibou. I just don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
At Ryou's house.  
  
Bakura was feeling the same feeling Yami was feeling.  
  
Bakura: "Yadonushi, do you feel that power?"  
  
Ryou: "Um...no?"  
  
Bakura: "You can't?!"  
  
Ryou: "Nope. Why? Is there something wrong with this...power?"  
  
Bakura: "No. Nothing.."  
  
Ryou: "You sure."  
  
Bakura: "No."  
  
Ryou: *sweat dropps* "Oh."  
  
Bakura was still aware of the power. He tried to ignore it, but the power was just so strong, so familiar. Bakura walked into the living room, still thinking about the strange power. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The first thing he saw was a man in a dark alley. Blood trailed from his head. The police and paramedics were around the scene. "Hello my name is Fanny, I'm reporting to you live. Right now we're at Watriti Street. A man has been murdered in this alley. The doctors think believe he has had been killed a couple of hours from nowago."  
  
'Then I haven't been imagining it all.' thought Bakura.  
  
Bakura: "Yadonushi! I'm going out for a while."  
  
Ryou: "Ok. Just be careful."  
  
Bakura: "Ya. Sure. Whatever."  
  
Bakura opened the front door and walked out. He walked to Attrite Street, the polices and paramedics were still there. He walked by themit. Then , and thenwalked to the park. They Bakura wandered around the city. When the stars came out he stopped by the park once more and sat on the bench. He stared at the stars for a while. Then someone stood in front of him.  
  
"Hi." Bakura looked away from the stars and saw a girl.  
  
Bakura: "Do I know you?"  
  
The girl: "Ryou, don't you remember who I am?"  
  
'Must be one of stupid hikari's friend.' Bakura thought: "Hi. Um...I remember you, but I just couldn't remember right now."  
  
The girl: "Oh. My name is Sakura. It must be hard to remember my name, since we just met a few days ago."  
  
' Sakura? That name sounds like a person I knew but not quite the same, who could she it be? ' Bakura thought.  
  
Sakura: "Ryou, the stars are beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
Bakura looked up. "Yes they are beautiful... " They continued staring at the stars. Then Sakura sat next to Bakura. Bakura looked at her:, she looked familiar. Like a puzzle with missing pieces. Bakura didn't like it when he didn't know things;, it made him a bit frustrated. They were both silent for a while. Then Sakura got up.  
  
Sakura: "I better get going. It's getting late. Bye, Ryou."  
  
Bakura: "Bye."  
  
A few minutes after Sakura left. Bakura went back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Bakura: "Yadonushi! I'm home."  
  
Ryou walked out of the kitchen and walked up to Bakura. "Where have you been, I was getting worriedy.  
  
Bakura: "Where I've been is none of your business. And don't worry so much. Now go back to doing whatever you were doing."  
  
Ryou shrugged: "Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The next morning...  
  
It was a Saturday. This was thee day the groupgang was going to the movies with Sakura. But they weren't going to meet here at the movies until 6p.m.  
  
The gang weregroup were at the Kame Game shop, talking and fooling around. But Téa was still missing,; nobody worried too much because they all kneow that she was's really sensitive and would probably turn up later today.  
  
Joey: "I'm the king of Duel Monsters!"  
  
Tristan: "More like the king of amateurs."  
  
Joey: "Hey!"  
  
Tristan: *snickers*  
  
Yugi: *smiling* "You guys stop fooling around. By the way, have you seen Téa this morning?"  
  
Joey: "No. Have you , Tristan?"  
  
Tristan: "Nope. But I bet she's just at home crying. Nothing big."  
  
Yugi: "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
When it was time to meet Sakura at the theatre...  
  
Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Joey, Duke and Tristan were at the theater waiting for Sakura.  
  
Joey: "Do you think she's going to come?"  
  
Ryou: "I hope she does."  
  
Malik: "Why did we have to watch the movie with her, just when Téa is not here, too?.I was hoping we could go to the movies with just us guys, I don't like girls hanging around us too much; especially really girly ones and ones that always rant about friendship."  
  
Yugi: "Oh come on, she can't be that bad."  
  
Malik: "How do you know? We just knew her.met her."  
  
Ryou: "Yugi's right. Sakura can't be that bad."  
  
Sakura: "Hi, did I just hear my name? Talking about me? Oh, and sorry I'm late. I didn't know where it was. I haven't beenwent to the theaters here, yet."  
  
Ryou: "Oh. Well that's ok."  
  
Malik: "Yeah and we were talking about how annoying gi-"  
  
Yugi cut him off: "Never mind that, lets buy our tickets."  
  
Sakura: "Ok!"  
  
Yugi and co. walked toward the ticket booth and bought their tickets. The title of the movie was Who Lives in the Dark? itIt was a horror movie. They went to the popcorn stand theto buy popcorn before the movie started. Joey and Tristan were nagging them to buy lots of popcorn. After, they went into the theater and sat near the front. During the movie, "oohh's", "ahh's" and "eww's" were heard around them. When the movie ended they went outleft talking about it.  
  
Sakura: "That was a great movie!"  
  
Joey: "It was kinda freaky though."  
  
Duke: "Yeah. Especially the part where the monster eating ate everybody's brains."  
  
Yugi: "I don't believe they actually showed it."  
  
Ryou: "Yeah. It was gross."  
  
Sakura: *smiling* "Well I better get going, it's getting pretty late."  
  
Malik: "Yeah. You should go home." 'You shouldn't have left your home in the first place'  
  
Sakura: "Well, ja."  
  
Ryou: "Bye."  
  
Yugi: "Sayonara."  
  
Duke: "See you."  
  
Tristan: "Later."  
  
Joey: "Bye."  
  
Malik: "Don't get hit by a car!"  
  
Everybody except Malik sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura: *cough* " Um...thanks for the advice. Well, got to go."  
  
They all went home after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
There's chapter five. How is it? Please review and tell me. Also tell me if I get any of the Japanese translations wrong or if I misspelled any of the Japanese words. I may not be able to put some of the accents if there is any.  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
Yadonushi-host; landlord  
  
Kame-turtle  
  
Sayonara: bye; good-bye  
  
Ja-see you  
  
See ya everybody! 


End file.
